


驚夢

by congwei



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/congwei/pseuds/congwei
Summary: 張愛玲這樣寫：“一恨鰣魚多刺，二恨海棠無香，三恨紅樓未完。”而我只恨驚夢而還魂不成。





	驚夢

陳立農是被同系的其他教授半推半就脅迫著坐在這空闊的劇院裏的，室內燈光昏暗偏黃。  
除去身邊幾位歷史系的同僚，場大抵坐滿了三分之二多，他們卻在那邊低聲說著說梨園式微，這已經算是上座率很高的情況了，是很出名的乾旦值得一看的。

乾旦？他只聽說過花旦，於是陳立農低下聲音問詢著身邊的朋友，朋友有些忍俊不禁卻也理解——就是男生扮演花旦的角色啦，就叫乾旦。  
陳立農的領域是近代博物館史，稱不上對國產文化遺跡有什麽興趣，此時才隱約有了些期待。  
男人能演女人的角色，那大概也是要身段夠纖細臉夠正點吧。

不肖似電影開場前充斥著大笑喧囂與爆米花的咀嚼聲，四周安靜的過分亦沒有手機屏幕煞白的光亮打破這微妙的平衡。  
陳立農先是調暗了手機屏幕的亮度，無所事事地瀏覽了幾條毫無營養的朋友圈之後，索性也關掉了屏幕。

臺上的簾幕不一會兒拉開——卻沒有人，只有綴滿了胭脂粉的桃花樹配著一座煙灰色的假石小橋。  
霎時連本就昏黃的燈光都消弭，整場陷入寂靜的黑暗之後卻有微弱的音樂響起，陳立農只恍神了一下那臺上便已打起了冷白的燈光。

那人影就落在光束的正中，桃花粉的對開襟褙子蕩起了白色的裙角，藍金點翠垂墜的珠簾下一雙明艷的眼睛秋波流轉。  
“原來姹紫嫣紅開遍，  
——似這般都付與斷井頹垣。”  
柔軟卻悄然流露著甜膩的嗓音拖長了聲調，含著些許南方方言的柔美，好似柳鶯掠過春日枝頭留下的痕跡，輕點在陳立農的心尖。

半句結束斂了氣息，那旦角桃粉色的繡花鞋輕輕軟軟地在臺上圓了小半個場，又回過身來，開了一把鎏金的扇半掩住油煙灰和胭脂勾勒的眉眼。  
“良辰美景奈何天——”  
臺上的杜麗娘放了水袖，垂地的一片潔白很快被那人緩緩提起，小臂如柳條抽枝舒展開來，水袖便有些曖昧浪蕩地貼在雪白的臉頰旁，眼角盡是藏不住的春情媚意。  
“——賞心樂事誰家院。”  
那麗娘收了扇子便回身攬過丫鬟春香，再驀地回頭帶起點翠的流蘇熠熠生輝，一雙清透的眼睛隨著折扇擺動的弧度，不著痕跡地引誘著旁觀者走到那後院的賞花院裏，去觸碰那嬌嫩美艷的杜麗娘，和滿目春色。

唱段結束的剎那，臺下掌聲雷動，而臺上的旦角好整以暇地從杜麗娘的角色裏抽離出來，妝是濃烈的戲妝，只是那薄唇勾起的笑卻清麗溫柔，微微欠身向觀眾示意。  
陳立農耳畔嘰嘰喳喳地回響著同僚們不絕於口的誇贊，眼神卻落在那個攏起水袖踩著小碎步下場的乾旦身上。

如果有機會親手撫摸一下那雙薄唇就好了，是否如看起來一般冷淡清麗，還是如臺上時那般艷麗繾綣，一雙眼睛就能勾走男人的魂呢？

 

只是再見未免來的太快。  
周五時候陳立農接了開清吧的朋友打來的電話，說周末晚上籌劃了個局幾個熟人一起喝酒，也請了幾個最近圈裏新來的漂亮男孩。  
陳立農也算是圈裏有名的上位了，身高腿長工作穩定有文化，一雙下垂眼笑起來人畜無害嘴裏也盡是甜言蜜語，而床上卻又是另外一幅場景，終究是太讓人心動。  
陳立農的手指一邊輕叩這木質辦公桌，一邊思索著自己這半年過的生活也確實蠻禁欲，就張口應了下來，講不好會遇到什麽合適的對象。

當陳立農因為周日擁堵九點半才堪堪趕到市中心的酒吧，就看到那個前幾日唱昆曲的旦角端著一杯凍柳橙汁乖順地坐在角落。  
卸了妝的人淺棕色的劉海聽話地覆蓋在額前，瞳孔被扇面一般的睫毛掩蓋的不甚清晰，只能看到一張白皙細嫩的臉龐被燈光模糊了輪廓。

陳立農講不好自己究竟為什麽好運，只是偏過頭和朋友講了幾句朋友便用眼神示意身邊人，其他人紛紛懂了用戲謔或羨慕的眼神來回掃視著陳立農和被他盯上的對象。

喝一杯嗎，我叫陳立農。  
陳立農落座之後直接從桌上順過一杯兌好的冰雪碧伏特加，氣泡在冰塊的碰撞間翻湧，他嗅到這人肩胛處有極淡的香氣，像是桂花麝香調的女香。  
朱正廷被突然靠近自己的人驚嚇到縮緊一半身子，把飄忽的思緒勉強拖回酒局才反應過來身旁人的邀約對象是自己。  
朱正廷輕輕舉了舉手中的橙汁示意自己不喝酒，卻被陳立農強行從手中抽走了玻璃杯。

“我喝一口吧，要護嗓子。”朱正廷的眼神覆蓋著霧蒙蒙的水汽，像是被周遭的觥籌交錯醉了思緒，妥協的很快。  
陳立農覺得這綿軟甜膩的聲音大抵比伏特加還烈，聽過之後就像是踩在柳絮上一樣發暈的飄。他也放才想起這人是唱戲的，嗓子就是最重要的本錢。

只是這想法在陳立農看到透明的汁液順著那半張的嫣紅嘴唇流入，不怎麽明顯凸起的喉結上下滑動在纖細雪白的脖頸上泛起一小串曖昧的波紋的時候就被拋諸腦後，他只想把這個人灌醉然後馬上開房上床。  
朱正廷比陳立農想象中的還要誠實可愛，心軟的被灌了兩杯之後就有點渾渾噩噩地醉酒意味，陳立農也從他喃喃的回應中得知了他的名字，朱正廷。

正正，你真的好可愛哦，陳立農說。  
朱正廷卻露出一個綺麗浪漫的微笑，卻不庸俗，一如臺上的時候，可愛的話，你要帶我走嗎？  
他說這句話的時候，環照燈的冷光打在他耳垂上的鉆石耳釘，反射出灼人的光芒。

到九點的時候朱正廷已經有些許醉色漫上了臉頰，一片緋紅暈染在眼角，像是被人欺負的狠了一般泫然欲泣。  
刷開房卡一進門陳立農就反身把朱正廷按在了木質門板上，溫熱的呼吸打在朱正廷的耳畔和脖頸，而朱正廷卻微微偏著頭，棕色的劉海模糊了那雙好看的眼睛。

第一次嗎，陳立農感覺出了身下人的緊繃和呼吸不順，忽然想起來什麽似的問道。  
朱正廷有些小幅度地掙紮著試圖擺脫陳立農的控制，卻沒有成功，只能低聲應到一句嗯。  
陳立農著實有些意外，並不是他沒有和沒有經驗的人做過，只是朱正廷看起來不會是那種毫無經歷就輕易和別人出來的那類人。

陳立農的動作隨著他腦子一瞬間被塞滿的信息而停下了，朱正廷卻有些不解地擡起頭來，有些濕潤的眼眶在陳立農眼裏充斥著色情與勾引的意味。  
也許不舒服也許會很痛可以嗎，陳立農貼著朱正廷的耳邊，吐出這樣一句話。  
朱正廷的聲音很輕但卻並不遲疑，可以的。

於是陳立農把最初那些挑逗勾引的技巧全部回顧起來，兩片嘴唇很快就黏膩地貼合在一起，色情曖昧的水聲在狹小的門口走廊裏被昏黃的燈光禁錮。  
陳立農一邊舔舐著朱正廷頸側雪白柔軟的肌膚，像一塊荔枝味的冷藏果凍般甜美，輕輕一啄就會留下小塊明顯的紅痕。  
陳立農愛慘了這副敏感嬌軟的身子。

朱正廷雪紡的襯衫有零星的扣子崩開，衣衫半褪歪歪扭扭地陳立農安置在床上，簡約風的房間鋪陳著深灰色的床單襯的他像一朵被揉爛的白玫瑰柔若無骨地散在床上。

陳立農的手指濕噠噠地沾滿了帶著香精氣味的潤滑劑，滑膩地反復擦過朱正廷不停收縮的臀縫，從未被開拓過的地方還有些幹澀和緊繃。  
朱正廷蔥白的指尖有些難耐地抓著身下的床單，小腿有些緊張地摩擦著陳立農的腰側，嘴角緊咬著卻藏不住從喉嚨深處溢出的輕哼。  
那處很快就變得水聲交錯覆蓋著黏膩的水漬，陳立農已經硬挺的下身已經有些按捺不住地磨蹭著被手指翻攪過的穴口，那裏溫熱且波光粼粼，有些許水漬落在灰色床單上暈開一片深色痕跡。

朱正廷也在略帶催情效果的潤滑劑的作用下開始體溫升高，白嫩的手肘和腰窩都因此泛起了粉紅，像一塊剛被切開的草莓千層，層層外表下是已經爛熟透紅的甜蜜內餡。  
陳立農索性不再忍耐，直接強硬地把人按在床上從下方撞進去，朱正廷被陳立農禁錮著動彈不得，身體卻只能承受著一下又一下的插入。

兩個人第一次上床就翻來覆去幾個小時，朱正廷最後被陳立農折騰到眼皮都昏昏沈沈地近乎閉合，連斷續的求饒和喘息都無力支撐。  
陳立農卻心滿意足地把人吃幹抹凈，把人清理過後一起陷入松軟的羽絨被沈浸夢鄉。

陳立農和朱正廷每周約在陳立農的公寓見。  
從前的炮友陳立農一般會選擇酒店開房，但是他和朱正廷在床上實在是太合拍了，而且那種沈醉在性事裏欲態橫陳的朱正廷，他卻有了私藏的私心。

工作日往往過到周三陳立農就開始期待起周五和朱正廷的見面，他們的約會也不再僅限於上床，偶爾也會一起吃個晚飯，閑暇的話還會兩個人在商場裏逛街。  
不在戲臺上也不在床上的朱正廷，總是別有一番風味的，陳立農也不覺得無聊和煩悶。  
朱正廷喜歡一切美食，他把大塊的烤肉塞到嘴裏的時候像一只吃草的小兔子，也像過冬時候把松果藏在嘴裏的小松鼠，眼睛眨一眨就有草莓的甜味悄悄環繞著陳立農。  
朱正廷也喜歡逛街，瑣碎的小東西從胸針到外套他都精挑細選的為自己搭配，只是最近也多了一個陳立農。陳立農也說過自己不需要這些東西，可是朱正廷總是笑的單純又肆意，嘟著嘴巴和他說自己就是想買，陳立農卻也沒有辦法只能寵溺地跟上他不停的腳步。

吃過晚飯又陪著朱正廷大包小包地購物之後，回到公寓就到了陳立農的主場。  
在性事上朱正廷卻從不那樣主動，也許是梨園的規矩從來都是不可逾距，就仿佛那個初嘗情事的杜麗娘一般，好奇著跌入了無盡的情欲深淵。

朱正廷的身體和陳立農稱得上是完美契合，只要隨意的挑逗就能點燃朱正廷的敏感點讓他泄出斷斷續續地甜美呻吟。他圓潤如珍珠的手腕和腰窩更是陳立農最喜歡也最愛的地方，被自己輕輕松松的幾下頂撞就能渾身泛起緋紅，常年練功的柔軟身段更是承受得了各種姿勢。  
陳立農第一個品嘗到這朵玫瑰的甜蜜，也是他讓朱正廷盛開到極致。

陳立農最近去學校都帶著若有似無的笑容，偶爾還會轉動辦公椅朝向幾位中國歷史教授的方向問詢他們還去不去梨園，換來的只是幾個不可置信或疑惑不解的眼神。  
得不到回應的陳立農也依舊笑的沒由來的燦爛，也許他自己都不曾意識到，備課的時候時常放下手中的工作，轉而去花店預定這周聽戲要用的捧花，多是粉白的，因為聽說朱正廷更喜歡這幾種嬌嫩新鮮的顏色。

陳立農對昆曲的了解也從皮毛變成了略通一二，不過他愛的還只是那個臺上顧盼生姿的美人。  
從牡丹亭的杜麗娘到玉簪記的陳妙常，後來還有長生殿的悲歡離合，陳立農見了太多渴望愛情的美人，無一不是朱正廷的臉。

面對最近和往日不甚相同的陳立農，同事也會戲謔著問他是不是最近有對象了，陳立農最初是楞住了幾秒，不過很快恢復了那副夜店獵艷的常用的面孔，乖巧的下垂眼裏深棕色的瞳孔張揚卻不放肆。  
不過是一個和以前一樣合拍的床伴啦。  
陳立農笑著說道。

同事對這個話題一笑而過之後很快忙起了手頭的工作，而陳立農的指尖卻停在了今晚想預約的法餐聯系電話上。  
也許自己是時候弱化一下兩個人的關係了，陳立農這樣思考著，他不想在這個時候就開啟一段自己無法負責的戀愛。

朱正廷坐在預定的靠窗位置，清冷的月光和遠處的霓虹燈牌纏繞著光束折射在他雕琢的臉龐上。  
陳立農吩咐waiter上菜遵照慢速就可以，等前菜安穩地擺好之後然後示意對方暫時離開這桌附近。

朱正廷素來喜歡這家店的下午茶，一方一方小蛋糕被規整地裝點在三層金箔支架的盤上，配上斯裏蘭卡的進口紅茶是他最放松的時刻。  
朱正廷一雙亮亮的眼睛裏滿載著星輝和滿足的希冀，一只手舉著金色的小叉子對陳立農絮絮叨叨地講著今天在劇團的見聞。  
往日裏陳立農是很愛聽朱正廷用軟軟的聲音和他講話，不管是什麽好像陳立農都已經成為了朱正廷生活的一部分，他享受也沈迷這種占有的滿足感。

可是今天陳立農卻不似往日的熱情。  
朱正廷好像也察覺到了陳立農的心不在焉，語速逐漸放慢的同時沈默地往嘴裏塞著煙熏的薄片火腿，鹹鹹的，有點口幹。

陳立農同樣發現了朱正廷的沈默，他卻不想打破這樣的僵局，只能由著這頓幹澀無味的昂貴晚餐盡快結束。  
兩個人一如幾個月以來一樣回到了陳立農的復式公寓，門口還歪歪扭扭的擺放著朱正廷買來的情侶拖鞋。

朱正廷沒有說什麽就熟練地脫下了外套，卻沒有穿拖鞋赤著足徑直走進了浴室，不多時裏面就傳來連續的水聲。  
陳立農坐在客廳的沙發上，他盯著那一小塊繁華的城市光景透過落地窗投影的金色，沒由來的希望朱正廷可以慢點從浴室裏出來。

朱正廷的睡衣沒有完全穿好，深藍色的緞面沿著胸前的雪白肌膚松垮地勾勒著纖細的身形，同他往常不一樣，好像多了幾分刻意的勾引。  
半幹的頭發有幾根擋在了眼睛正前，陳立農走過去伸手幫朱正廷別到耳後，卻被他伸手抓住了自己的手腕。

陳立農比朱正廷高了幾公分，朱正廷從仰視的角度，一雙眼睛睜大著直白地看著陳立農。

“我們的關系，只是炮友是嗎？”

大滴的眼淚隨著眨眼的幅度沾在纖長的羽睫上，朱正廷用貝齒緊咬著下唇卻藏不住抖動的痕跡，他在害怕，卑微地害怕自己聽到陳立農的答案。  
陳立農想要推開這樣敏感動情的朱正廷，可是他看到那雙霧氣朦朧的雙眼充斥著即將溢出的眼淚，他的動作卻始終無法再進一步。  
他貪婪地接受著朱正廷幾個月以來對他散發的愛意，卻自私地想把這段關系摒棄在戀愛之外。

朱正廷知道陳立農給不了他想要的答案，他不再掙紮吵鬧著要什麽回應，閉上了眼睛，漆黑的睫毛如蝶翅一般覆在雪白的肌膚上。  
他要墊起一點腳尖才能夠得到陳立農的嘴唇，像是半片遺落的羽毛劃過柔軟的唇瓣，令人著迷卻又抓不住。

陳立農楞楞地站在那裏，手還如幾秒鐘之前一樣環著朱正廷不盈一握的腰身，嘴唇上卻充斥著柔軟甜美的觸感。  
這一瞬間陳立農的腦海裏卻出現了一個背離的想法， 倘若可以無條件占有這樣色情又美好的親吻一輩子，又有什麽遺憾呢。

“我只是渴望愛而已。”

 

陳立農坐在幾個月前初次見到朱正廷的這個位置上，卻是目不轉睛地望著尚未打開的簾幕。  
這是上周那場有些晦澀的僵持之後，朱正廷第一次主動發訊息聯系他。  
陳立農這幾日的躁動與失眠也終被這次邀約治好，他如釋重負地想這場有些難熬的尷尬終於過去了，兩個人床上床下都一拍即合，所以應當沒有什麽是不能解決的。

想到這裏陳立農緊鎖的眉頭方才有些舒展，恢復了往日那個臉上總是掛著溫柔笑容的年輕教授的形象。  
陳立農早早地關掉了手機，手裏捏著那頁叫做山坡羊的戲文翻來覆去地端詳著，他還記得第一次見到朱正廷他唱的也是牡丹亭裏的唱段。

簾幕背後，繡花的白綢覆滿了一方桌椅。  
——“沒亂裏春情難遣，驀地裏懷人幽怨。”  
纖瘦的人影被掩藏在方桌之後，一襲銀紅開襟褙子上堆蹙著成片延連的繡花，或黛藍或鴉青。  
點翠是灼目且華麗的，蒼翠的珠玉緊挨著簇擁在朱正廷粉黛的眉眼上，兩鬢綴了幾朵石青的花，卻襯的那蜂蜜調的白水彩愈發蒼白。

麗娘連連後退幾步，水袖在身前舞了數個片袖，那一雙眼睛裏是藏不住的哀絕春情。  
“淹煎，潑殘生——”  
“除問天——”  
最後一句拖長了尾音，臺上的人雙手幾分輕柔地並攏在胸前，下巴輕飄飄地點在象牙白的水袖上，順著臺下的方向望去。  
陳立農確實覺得朱正廷的目光是落在自己身上的，他想去抓住那道目光卻被身前熙攘的觀眾遮住了視角。

那簾幕緩緩合上，同時臺下轟鳴的掌聲響起，喧囂與嘈雜掩住杜麗娘眉眼裏最後的哀艷，和如溺水者一般在沈浮中得到最後一口氧氣的掙紮與絕望。

只是陳立農沒想到的是，這是他最後一次被朱正廷邀請來聽戲，也是他最後一次在這個城市見到朱正廷。

 

朱正廷走得無聲無息。

期初朱正廷只是沒有按往常的時間到陳立農家，陳立農也只是在微信上發了幾條訊息和幾通電話卻沒得到回應，他想大抵是年末將近劇團的工作繁忙。  
而一周的工作終於塵埃落定之後陳立農訂了法餐和千葉玫瑰，到朱正廷的公寓尋不見人影卻被物業告知這戶主人一個周之前就已經搬走。

那天物業值班的小哥一臉玩味的坐在辦公室裏看著陳立農和他手裏的玫瑰，調笑道追人都不先打聽好地址可是完全沒有希望的。  
陳立農有些呆滯地望著自己手中的捧花，或者磚紅色一塊挨一塊地熟悉地磚，這一瞬間他開始怨恨和後悔那個遲鈍而無情的自己。

淹煎，潑殘生，除問天。  
朱正廷是再問他自己，還是再問陳立農，煎熬與陰霾從那個酒吧的夜晚開始，無端地進入並摧毀了那個活在自己牡丹花苑裏的杜麗娘。  
是陳立農將他拽入了春色如許後花園的春夢一場，也是陳立農最先放手讓朱正廷從夢中驚醒。

陳立農不是春風一度念念不忘的柳夢梅，朱正廷亦不是驚夢一場思念成疾的杜麗娘，更沒有人在那裏為他還魂與他相守。

既然夢醒，不如就此離別。

 

朱正廷循規蹈矩地活了二十多年，做過的最出格的事情第一件就是那個晚上在酒吧和陳立農開房一夜風流。  
不過現在擁有第二件了。

朱正廷前幾年就成了梨園名角，乾旦裏數得上名的新人他是頭一位，在鄰市的劇團他很快就找到了新的工作，劇團的負責人則是高興地昏了頭朱正廷能來到這裏，安排他還是如往常一樣負責表演主要劇目。

新劇團的首秀是朱正廷最負盛名的牡丹亭驚夢一折。

朱正廷早已習慣了接納贊美和掌聲，不過這次滿座的場景他還是頭一次見。  
臺上的燈光亮度太高，映襯著臺下的觀眾都陷在大片的黑暗裏，朱正廷只能客氣溫柔地微笑著鞠躬，表達自己的謝意。  
那些閃光的相機，雷動的掌聲，喧鬧的喝彩都是屬於朱正廷的，他本就是被愛與美之神眷顧的上天寵兒。

這一瞬間朱正廷好像忽然忘記了陳立農，忘記了他想要躲避和忘記的愛意，因為他至少此時此刻，享有萬千寵愛。

可朱正廷收拾妥當從劇團後門出來的時候，卻看到了一個熟悉的身影。

他手裏捧著滿滿一捧白色千葉玫瑰，十一月的寒風吹起了駝色的圍巾在空中不安分地舞動著。

“上一次是你先動的心，這一次，換我聽你一輩子的劇可以嗎？”


End file.
